


"For where thy treasure is, there is thy heart also";  Matthew 6:21

by Runaarts



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Character Study, Happy Ending, Honestly everything might be here, I just want to tell the story seen with my eyes, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, No idea what it'll turn up to be, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Psychology, Slow Burn, Will contain a shit load of, and sometimes - Freeform, and stuff like that, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runaarts/pseuds/Runaarts
Summary: Crowley never meant to befriend and Angel. He just happens to bump in a particular one of them every now and then, and each time he finds himself equally confused. He feels like meeting him more often, but he doens’t really want to think about it, he only tries to hang out in places he suppose a waywardish Angels might have been found.___Another slow-burn fic, this time with lots of psychological character study and some deep first person POV internal monologues.





	1. Garden of Eden, 4004 BC

**Author's Note:**

> “Now the serpent was more subtle than any beast of the field which the Lord God had made.” 
> 
> Genesis 3:1

He gazed at the white-robed figure on his right.

"You what?" he heard the words come out of his mouth, suddenly, not giving him enough time to think them over.

"I gave it away!" cried the angel, his face long. Crawly did not even attempt to take eyes off of him. His jaw dropped a bit as if about to say something, but he didn’t manage to give a voice to it. That was fairly unusual for him, fail to find words, but _this_ was even more unusual.

Crawly, naturally, met angels before. Hardly to be avoided in the Garden of Eden, honestly, but none of them was much of a fun. He tried small talk once or twice, but with poor result. The white-winged lot was far too much concerned with doing whatever the Almighty ordered them to. Her Word was incontestable and above anything else. No requests talking to demons? No talking to demons then. None of them bores would even chat for a while if that wasn’t on their to do list, not to say, giving away a weapon entrusted by the Almighty. But there he was, not only swordless, but crying about it to the Serpent of Eden.

"...I do hope I didn’t do the wrong thing…?" Aziraphale finished monologue with barely perceptible question mark hanging in his voice. Crawly could have just ignored that. Sure he could. Comforting others didn’t actually fall within his brief, yet somehow...

"Oh, you're an angel, I don't think you can do the wrong thing," he replied. With just a little bit of sarcasm.

He was a demon after all.

Few hours later the rain started to ease and sky on the east began to clear up. Crawly glanced upwards, at the white wing shielding him from the wet drops, and then at the man it was attached to. Aziraphale was standing upright, his eyes slightly squinted, glaring at the horizon. He must have felt eyes on him, as he turned to Crawly and smiled vaguely. Demon looked away.

“Looks like it’s clearing up. Gotta go, I don’t think my lot would be pleased finding me up here,” his words broke the long-lasting silence.

“‘T was nice to have your companion,” replied Aziraphale with polite expression on his face, although Crawly could have felt a touch of reluctance in angels voice. This bothered him more than it should. “Not many passers-by on the Eastern Gate,” he added jokingly, but still appeared a bit confused.

“Yeaah...” The rain finally gave up, and only cold, slippery stone under their toes and wet wings over their heads brought to mind that recent shower. He really should go. “Well, I’ll be off then.”

He turned on his heel, and looked on Aziraphale over shoulder one more time. It was seemingly the last time they saw each other. “See you around, angel,” he added anyways, voice much smaller than he intended it to be.


	2. Mesopotamia, 3004 BC

Those silvery-blonde hair, he was sure they should be familiar. And they were, indeed, he recognised them against the background of heavy, dark storm clouds, just like the last time. Following the rules he should ignore them and mind his own business.  
But he was a demon. Not much of a rules person. He sneaked through the mob gathering around something he didn’t honestly care much about. 

“Hello Aziraphale!” he called, sidling up next to him. The angel looked really disstressed. But there he was. Still white-robed, still all holy and righteous. And trembling at the sound of his own name.

A great thunder rolled through the valley as it began to pour. Crawly scowled and glanced upwards, on dark, gloomy sky, and instinctively took a step towards Aziraphale. This time, however, no wing has opened above his head. Yet somehow only few drops succeeded in touching his skin, as if an invisible sheet had been stretched over his head.

“So, what are you up to now? Stay here and watch those poor people drown?” grambled Crawly, looking him in the eyes. 

“Oh, no, I don’t… I don’t really think this is my scope of duties.” Angel’s face was so miserable he almost felt sorry for asking. “I think I’ll just find some place to hang around. South maybe? It was never mentioned they need me to stay here,” he added, as if trying to reassure he was right. “And you? What have you been doing here, anyways?”

Sudden change of subject confused him a bit. Actually, he had no idea what have he been doing in there. Few minor temptations here, an affluential man to wile there, but honestly, nothing in particular to be done in this exact part of the world. He just… felt like being here. 

“Um, you know, just my usual devilish attitudes. Don’t wanna hear about them.” Crawly grimaced, suggesting that all the things he has ever done were evil beyond understanding.

“Oh, I see.” Aziraphale nodded, with a glimpse of terror in his eyes, and looked away. “This is your job, then, all the things that made the Almighty upset enough to do… this?” he asked in a small voice. 

“No!” Crawly outraged at the sheer thought of being a cause of all the mess around. Angels eyes turned back towards him, confused. “I’ve been here for few days only. Wouldn’t manage to wile them to all… this.” 

“Yes,” agreed Aziraphale with visible relief. All the people has already departed to their houses, thinking the rain will pass in few hours, and now only two of them did stand there, side by side, looking at what being a human resulted at. Crawly trembled, as he realised they don’t know. They have no idea the rain won’t just stop, it will pour and pour, for days and days, and will soon flood their cabins, and they’ll pray for forgiveness, but none will come, and the rain will pour and pour, and they will understand that should they have run away when the rain started... A quick glimpse at the angel on his right ensured him that Aziraphale must have been struggling with similar thoughts. His kind, sympathetic eyes, typically full of love for every living creature, now filled with sorrow and pain were almost unrecognisable. It felt so wrong, so wicked, that something inside Crawly shrieked to fix it. He took his eyes off.

“Suppose we should better go now. This water is not going to disappear,” he said, looking suspiciously at the big puddle right in front of them. He felt Aziraphale’s eyes on him, but determinedly stared at the water. He just could not stand seeing this much compassion once more. This much kindheartness. 

“Oh, yes. Better go,” Aziraphale repeated after him, a bit absent-mindedly. 

“Hope to see you in better times, angel,” he mumbled, still not daring to look at the figure on his right, and rushed in the opposite direction. As soon as he stepped aside from him, heavy rain drenched him to the skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
Thanks for reading!   
This is my first English fic and I have nobody to help me edit, so should you have any suggestions or tips, feel free to comment! All the comments are appreciated :D


End file.
